drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Sexualität
Sexualität bezeichnet die Gesamtheit der Lebensäußerungen, Verhaltensweisen, Emotionen und Interaktionen von Menschen in Bezug auf ihr Geschlecht. Sie wird häufig in die Bereiche Romantik (Liebe) und Erotik (Sex und Masturbation) unterteilt, wobei beides oft, aber nicht immer, miteinander verbunden wird. Sexuelle Aktivitäten gelten als eine der stärksten Quellen von körpereigenen Drogen. Ähnlich wie bei körperfremden Drogen haben gesellschaftliche Institutionen in der Geschichte immer wieder versucht Sexualität zu regulieren, etwa durch die Ehe. Romantische Liebe Die romantische Liebe wird oftmals in zwei verschiedene Zustände unterteilt. Einerseits die Verliebtheit und andererseits die Liebe. Verliebtheit zeichnet sich durch intensive Vernarrtheit in den Partner aus und ist meist auf die Vor- und Anfangsphase einer Beziehung beschränkt. In dieser Phase kann ein verringerter Serotonin-Spiegel im Blut gemessen werden, was auch als Anzeichen für Zwangsneurosen gilt. Liebe hingegen wird eher ein sehr enges Vertrautheitverhältnis verstanden, welches eher einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung ähnlich ist. Risiken verringerte Zurechnungsfähigkeit Liebende zeigen oft eine stark veränderte Wahrnehmung ihrer Umwelt und ihres Partners. Dies kann soweit gehen, das Liebende ihren Selbsterhaltungstrieb gegenüber den ihres Partners zurückstellen. Abhängigkeit und Entzug Liebespaare entwickeln eine Abhängigkeit zueinander, welche bis zur Hörigkeit eines Partners gegenüber den anderen reichen kann. Es sind viele Fälle dokumentiert in denen Partner jahrzehntelange Misshandlung durch den anderen Partner ertragen haben, nur um die Liebesbeziehung nicht zu beenden. Wird die Beziehung unterbrochen, können sich schwere Entzugssymptome, sogenannter Liebeskummer, entwickeln, welcher Wochen, Monate und z.T. Jahre anhalten kann. In extremen Fällen kann sich Liebeskummer zu sogenannten Familien- bzw. Beziehungs-Dramen auswachsen, in denen verschiedene Formen von Gewalt gegen den anderen Partner angewendet werden. unfreiwilliger Zölibat Als unfreiwilliges Zölibat wird bezeichnet, wenn jemand über längere Zeit eine Liebesbeziehung eingehen will, aber nicht in der Lage ist eine Beziehung zu einem anderen aufzubauen. Erotik Bei der erotische Sexualität wird im wesentlichen zwischen dem partnerschaftlichen Sex und der alleine ausgelebten Masturbation unterschieden. Der erotische Trieb, kurz als Libido bezeichnet, wird im wesentlichen durch die Eigenschaften von Menschen eines bevorzugten Typus ausgelöst. Dieser Typus zeichnet sich vor allem durch körperliche Eigenschaften aus, kann aber auch soziale Eigenschaften beinhalten. partnerschaftliche Sexualität Risiken Sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten, ungewollte Schwangerschaft Masturbation Risiken Von dem Mainstream der Wissenschaft werden Masturbation und Pornografie heute als unbedenklich angesehen. In der Vergangenheit wurde Masturbation und Pornografie häufig aus religiösen Gründen abgelehnt, was in einigen streng religiösen Gruppen bis heute bei behalten wird. Im 20. Jahrhundert kam insbesondere der sex-negative Feminismus als ideologischer Kritiker der Pornografie hinzu. Diese Gruppen versuchen ihre Ablehnung oftmals durch wissenschaftlich unfundierte Behauptungen zu untermauern. Im Internet kursieren losgelöst von diesen Gruppen Behauptungen über die negativen Wirkungen von Pornografie und Masturbation und es haben sich Selbsthilfegruppen für selbstdiagnostizierte Pornografie- und Masturbations-Süchtige gebildet, wie etwa das Subreddit NoFap. Allgemein stützen sich diese Behauptungen mehr auf anekdotisches Wissen und durch einen medizinischen Boulevard-Journalismus verzerrte wissenschaftliche Studien, als auf seriöse Wissenschaft. Wissenschaftliche Arbeiten *Pornographie, Hypersexualität, "Porno-Sucht": **''Nicole Prause, James Pfaus (2015):'' Viewing sexual stimuli associated with greater sexual responsiveness, not erectile dysfunction, doi: 10.1002/sm2.58 **''Vaughn R. Steele, Cameron Staley, Timothy Fong and Nicole Prause (2013):'' Sexual desire, not hypersexuality, is related to neurophysiological responses elicited by sexual images, Socioaffective Neuroscience & Psychology 2013 doi: 10.3402/snp.v3i0.20770 **''Nicole Prause, Vaughn R. Steele, Cameron Staley, Dean Sabatinelli, Greg Hajcak (2015):'' Modulation of late positive potentials by sexual images in problem users and controls inconsistent with “porn addiction”, doi: 10.1016/j.biopsycho.2015.06.005 **''Joshua B. Grubbs, Julie J. Exline, Kenneth I. Pargament, Joshua N. Hook, Robert D. Carlisle (2014):'' Transgression as Addiction: Religiosity and Moral Disapproval as Predictors of Perceived Addiction to Pornography, doi: 10.1007/s10508-013-0257-z *Pornographiekonsum assoziiert mit Unterschieden im Gehirn: **''Simone Kühn, Jürgen Gallinat (2014): Brain Structure and Functional Connectivity Associated With Pornography Consumption - The Brain on Porn, doi: 10.1001/jamapsychiatry.2014.93 *Ejakulation und Testosteron-Level: **''Jiang M1, Xin J, Zou Q, Shen JW. (2003): A research on the relationship between ejaculation and serum testosterone level in men., doi: 10.1631/jzus.2003.0236 Sexualität und Drogen Körpereigene Drogen Geschlechtshormone *Östrogen, weibliches Geschlechtshormon *Testosteron, männliches Geschlechtshormon, eine erhöhte Blutkonzentration wird sowohl bei Männern wie Frauen mit einer gesteigerten Libido assoziiert. Glückshormone *Dopamin - Antriebssteigernde Wirkung *Serotonin - Der Serotonin-Spiegel bei Verliebter fällt ab, ein Symptom welches auch bei Zwangsstörungen beobachtet wird. Serotonin-Wiederaufnahmehemmer, welche oft gegen Depressionen eingesetzt werden, können auch Libido-Verlust als Nebenwirkung haben. *Endorphine - Versuche mit Männern zeigten, das unter Morphin-Einfluss die Schönheit von Frauen höher und unter Naloxon-Einfluss niedriger bewertet wurde. Stresshormone *Noradrenalin - Herzklopfen, Appetitlosigkeit weitere *Oxytocin, wird insbesondere mit der Mutter-Kind-Liebe assoziiert, soll aber auch romantische Liebe mit bedingen und wird auch mit Glücksgefühlen beim Sex assoziiert. *Antidiuretisches Hormon(auch Vasopressin), reguliert vor allem den Wasserhaushalt durch Rückgewinnung von Wasser aus dem Primärharn in den Nieren. Weist strukturelle Ähnlichkeiten zu Oxytocin auf und kann in höheren Konzentrationen ähnliche Wirkungen haben. *Prolaktin, das Milchhormon regt die Bildung von Muttermilch an, wird auch mit dem Zufriedenheitsgefühl nach einem Orgasmus assoziiert, scheint aber gleichzeitig die nach einem Orgasmus einbrechende Libido zu bedingen. Wird deutlich stärker bei partnerschaftlicher Sexualität als bei der Masturbation ausgeschüttet. *Melanozyten-stimulierendes Hormon - Reguliert neben der Pigmentbildung, Fieberreaktion und Hunger auch die sexueller Erregung. Körperfremde Drogen Entaktogene Entaktogene, auch als Empathogene bezeichnet, erzeugen Gefühle von Verbundenheit mit anderen Menschen. Sie werden z.T. mit dem Gefühl von Liebe in Verbindung gesetzt. Aphrodisiaka Die Suche und Verwendung von (vermeintlichen) Aphrodisiaka, Drogen welche Libido und sexuelle Leistungsfähigkeit erhöhen, scheint sich durch zahlreiche Kulturen und Zeitalter zu ziehen. Dennoch scheint bis heute kein zuverlässiges Aphrodisiakum gefunden worden zu sein, was vermuten lässt, dass der erotischen Sexualität ein weit komplexeres und feinfühligeres System zugrunde liegt, als viele Glauben. Drogen die mit gesteigerter Lust assoziiert werden *GBL/GHB *Poppers (Amylnitrit) *Ethanol ("Steigert das Wollen, aber hemmt das Können") *2C-B Drogen zur Steigerung der sexuellen Leistungsfähigkeit *PDE-5-Hemmer: Sildenafil ("Viagra") *Apomorphin *Haifischflossen und Nashornhornpulver werden in China oft zur Potenzsteigerung benutzt Anaphrodisiaka Anaphrodisiaka sollen die Libido verringern oder ganz ausschalten. Sie werden insbesondere von Menschen verwendet, welche sich eines von Sexualität freien Lebens verschrieben haben (Zölibat), oft aus religiösen Gründen (z.B. bei Mönchen oder Priestern). Ihre Anwendung und Wirksamkeit bei Sexualstraftätern ("chemische Kastration") ist umstritten. Sie wird in Tschechien und den USA vereinzelt praktiziert, wobei meist Antiandrogene zum Einsatz kommen. Viele Drogen haben Probleme mit Libido und Potenz als Nebenwirkung. Viele Amphetamine hemmen die Erektionsfähigkeit ("Chemie-Nudel"). Opioide erschweren das Erreichen des Orgasmus und Hemmen bei langfristiger Einnahme die Ausschüttung von Sexualhormonen (Veringerung der Libido, Ausbleiben der Periode). Die Erhöhung der Orgasmus-Schwelle wird zum Teil aber auch als erwünschter Effekt verwendet, um einen zu frühen Orgasmus zu vermeiden. Küssen Es gibt die Theorie, dass beim Küssen über die Mundschleimhäute Testosteron vom Mann auf die Frau übergeht, wodurch deren Libido gesteigert wird. Pheromone Pheromone sind Geruchsstoffe welche insbesondere im Tierreich als Signalgeber benutzt werden Bei Menschen sollen sie angeblich eine unterbewusste Wirkung entfalten, ihre Wirksamkeit ist allerdings umstritten. Das, ebenso wie bei Aphrodisiaka, ein starkes Wunschdenken nach der Existenz solcher Mittel existiert, zeigen zahlreiche historische Berichte von Liebestränken. Beispiele *Liquid Trust (ein Oxytocin-Präparat) *Hedion Sonstiges *CUV9900 Zitate *"Ihr sprecht von Pflichten, wo nur vom Vergnügen die Rede sein sollte" - Venus in Venus im Pelz von Leopold von Sacher-Masoch *"Semen retentum venenum est" - Latein für "Das Zurückhalten des Samens ist Gift" Kategorie:Bewusstseinsverändernde Technik Kategorie:Sexualität